Celestial Digimon
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: The chosen gets asked to go to the Digital World and find that something goes wrong as usual. Co-authored with Triser Paring will be in the story. On hold while Triser and I start it back up. In fact we are going to rewrite this piece of ****.
1. Chapter 1: Another Saga pt one…

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

FoC: Cool another author!

Triser: leave me alone.

FoC: Come on we are working together on this!

Triser: Ja Ne... (leaps off and lands in the bottom)

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

Summary: The chosen gets asked to go to the Digital World and find that something goes wrong as usual.

Chapter 1: Another Saga pt one…

"So are you going to the Digital World today?" a brown auburn haired boy said talking on a phone, he was a short teen, wearing a green blazer from his school uniform. You can hear what the other person said in a girl's voice that sounded cheerful and happy coming from the receiver, "Yes, I will be there. Don't be late." "I won't, are we going to tell the others?" "Yes, have them meet us just a little later." "Okay, Mimi, I will."

Ken heard his D-Terminal beep with a message and he sighed, must be another wild Digimon that went wild in the Human world again. He picked up the D-Terminal and found that it wasn't a wild Digimon but something that Gennai asked them to check out and that they had an hour and a half before they were to be there. Koushiro and Mimi were to be starting the investigation and they were to help with that.

The team gathered missing only Koushiro and Mimi, who was already at the site.

Miyako noticed that Ken was rubbing the back of his neck as if it pained him.

"Ken, does your neck hurt? I know how to fix that." Miyako said thinking of the one way that she could get her hands on Ken when he was willing.

"No, it just feels weird. Almost like it did when Diablomon attacked. Now that I think about it, it might mean something." Ken stated as he continued to rub the back of his neck and then pulled his hand away.

"Like what?" Taichi asked wondering what Ken means.

"Trouble." Ken stated simply, since when he handled the Kuramon and they merged he should have listened to the warning. Wormmon looked at his chosen in fear, was something bad in the air.

"Let's find out why Gennai sent for us and maybe we can stop whatever is affecting Ken like this." Daisuke said with a shrug.

"I agree, if something is coming up we might as well learn what it might be." Takeru said before anyone else said it.

The ten Chosen Children walked towards where Takeru got his crest at. He was surprised that it was still in one piece. And that the walls was glowing, and a scream… well screams was heard and they start to rush in.

"Stop! I don't think they are screaming in fear or pain." Yamato said with a blush.

The ones that was old enough realized what they were hearing, and they too blushed.

Then there was silence in the cave…

"I thought Gennai-san called us for checking out things? I don't think he meant that kind of exploring." Ken yelled into the cave and two anguished groans came from the two inside.

"Give us a moment before coming inside." Koushiro yelled back after his groan was finished. A few moments Koushiro walked out looking chagrinned that they was caught but he motioned that they walk in without seeing something out of place.

"What did Gennai want us to check out?" Ken asked as he looked around, since being the few that never was in this cave he was checking out the walls.

"A few walls that he was looking at when we was first in the Digital World. That was where he found the prophecy about Vamdemon and our world. But when he went to the other stones he found that he could not translate." Koushiro said as they walked to the site.

"So, Hope was protecting prophecies? I guess we look at them and see if we could make any headway." Takeru said wishing that he knew why his crest was here.

"First we need a base camp. Then we make grids to scan the walls and maybe do a few rubbings where scanning fails." Taichi said followed by Yamato both looked surprised at the fact that they had similar thoughts.

"How about the chamber close by. It's split in two, so that girls could be on one side and the guys on the other." Koushiro said looking at the chamber that got them heard by the others.

"That works." Sora said before she went into the chamber, she gave a grin. Mimi was lying on one side of the chamber, it seems that she didn't want to move after what they heard but she was dressed. "Mimi, so this is the girl's side? Nice pick, smaller than the other since we have more guys."

"Not going to comment on my lungs?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"I was trying not to, but we heard you and Koushiro from where Takeru got his crest and this is deep inside." Sora stated with a smirk at her friend.

"Oh, I was that loud? Must have been echoes." Mimi said looking thoughtful and sighed, "I want to just lay here for a while."

"Okay, we don't need any more of that. Iori is with us and he is not of age." Sora said before placing her bag on the floor.

The others walked in and found that one side was already picked and they started to gather the supplies.

"Where's Ken?" Tailmon asked as she noticed that the purple haired boy was not with them.

"He was looking at one the slabs and he paled. I think he was still staring at it." Hikari said looking back into the hall and sure he was but now it looked like he was muttering.

With Ken…

He looked at the slab before him and was surprised that he could read it, and he saw Millenniumon was supposed to come forth and infect Kindness not it's chosen. That was a surprise Ryo from his memories was Millenniumon's partner. And then he kept reading and saw that Kindness will reign as Cruelty and return the one that has fallen into the darkness back to his true self. Kindness will release a golden light. Kindness alone is not enough. The golden light is needed. Then to fight the dark one that does not die and the worlds are near the darkest point the light shall bring forth miracles.

"I was supposed to do all those things. And our fight with Belialvamdemon was fated to be that way?" Ken muttered to himself, but Wormmon heard him and rubbed his head against Ken's leg.

"Ken-Chan, how are you able to read what Gennai could not?" Wormmon asked trying to bring Ken from his thoughts that Ken was being pulled around by fate.

"I don't know, but I am starting to think Millenniumon is the cause." Ken stated softly to his partner.

"So what is so interesting about this slab of rock besides writing?" Miyako asked concern on her face.

"This one deals with Kindness." Ken said looking at the slab before looking at Miyako with haunted eyes.

"You can read this? From what I learned from Koushiro that humans have trouble reading Digi-code and this is a form that Gennai could not read." Miyako said loudly so that the others learn of Ken's ability.

"I love languages and learn them. I think that I can read this because of the Dark Seed, though." Ken said looking at Millenniumon's name again on the slab.

"Well this speeds up our checking this place out. Ken, could you read what this says aloud?" Koushiro asked as he was walking up to them.

"I can, Millenniumon will pull his chosen forth and Kindness. They will fight unto the accepting of the partnership. When Millenniumon falls in battle, Kindness shall take what was for the chosen. This is the first part of this wall section. The next is shocking… Kindness will reign as Cruelty and return the one that has fallen into the darkness back to his true self. Kindness will release a golden light. Kindness alone is not enough. The golden light is needed." Ken stopped because tears filled his eyes, then he pulled out his crest and stared at it.

"Ken, you're not that anymore." Miyako stated hugging Ken.

"Miyako, your hand!" Ken squeaked out.

"What?" Miyako asked coyly.

"Not now, move your hand please." Ken whimpered as Miyako didn't move until he asked.

"I want to know what else is written." Miyako stated as if she knew that there was more there.

"Okay, let's see… We're here… to fight the dark one that does not die and the worlds are near the darkest point the light shall bring forth miracles. I think it is about Vamdemon as the one that does not die." Ken stated as he pointed to the passage, and they saw that this part of the wall was done.

"Um, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get hungry." Daisuke said and then all the Digimon started saying that they're hungry.

So with that they took a break and ate, then they went to the chamber to sleep. Then picked a section of wall for working on, Ken, Koushiro, Miyako, and Jou was to translate and the others was to either find more sections, clean up, or gather food. Ken saw that the walls that they are working on was about something relating to the beginning of the Digital World and was glad to read about it but it was like he couldn't say what was on the wall.

"That's odd, I can read this but, trying to say it is like pulling teeth." Ken said getting frustrated and made the Digimon wonder what is pulling teeth.

"Do you think you can write it?" Jou asked thinking of a way to allow Ken to translate.

"I'm not sure, maybe there is something that does not want what is written to be told." Ken said, but he took the pad and started writing and sighed, "I am writing in Digi-code. And the same one on the wall." He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"So why is this wall so different?" Miyako said before she walked a little was and found that a section of wall was on the ground, "I think I found more text. I wonder if this is easier to do than what is still connected to this place."

"Okay, give me a second." Ken said finishing what he was reading. But that feeling of wanting to rub his neck came back and he was now getting worried. "So this is different, a completely complex one. There is one symbol I don't know a thing about. But I know what it looks like."

"Do you want to give it a shot?" Koushiro asked pulling out a laptop with a Digimon analyzer programmed in it.

"Yeah, um… hum… I think this reads: When the Darkness swells… the bonds that were formed shall be broken… The Angel of Hope and Light shall tear a wall… the "hazard" shall appear…and the rest is cracked from when it fell." Ken said then he rubbed the "hazard" mark and found it looking much like one but four triangles in a triangular formation on the tips of the fourth one in the middle. "Koushiro, could you look for this symbol amongst the Digimon?"

"Okay, give me a few moments to go through the scan." Koushiro said as he started typing fast. And within ten minutes he started to pale. "I think I found the hazard." And he turned the screen to show what it was… a dark red and white dragon Digimon… Megidramon.

"That says that the hazard symbol is called the Digital Hazard. And that is the most evil looking thing ever." Miyako said looking at the description.

"Digital Hazard, and an angel calls on it to defeat the darkness?" Ken said willing that this will never come to pass.

* * *

><p>Triser: Now to do the ending.<p>

**_A/N: Now what could this Hazrd be... and doesn't Ken know better to say or think a jinx... well what could possibly go wrong now..._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Saga Ends? pt 2

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

**Triser: Ummm... the Saga ends are you sure we are at the right spot?**

**FoC: What it shouldn't be at the end! I have the draft that we made right here. (papers drop to the bottom of screen)**

**Triser: Now what?**

**FoC: I guess we wait. (Jumps to get papers)**

**Triser: Sigh... Did I just say sigh?**

Chapter 2: The Saga Ends? pt 2

When the group got back together for lunch and was told what they had found. Takeru thought it strange that it only said one angel not two like it did before.

"Don't you mean angels?" Takeru asked frowning.

"No, it reads angel." Ken said as the cave started to shake. "What was that?"

"Let's find out!" the leaders of both teams said as they ran out.

When the twelve got outside they see smoke bellowing from the sight of Vamdemon's castle, spiral mountain's old peak when it existed, and where they defeated Belialvamdemon during that winter the year before.

"That's not good." Jou stated as everyone started to evolve their Digimon to ones that can get to the site faster.

Sora and Garudramon, whom picked up the ones that had no flying Digimon, Miyako and Aquilamon, Hikari and Nefertimon, Takeru and Pegasmon, Ken and Stingmon, Daisuke and Xv-mon, Taichi and Wargreymon, Yamato and Metalgarurumon, Koushiro and Kabuterimon, who was holding Mimi, and Lilymon went to the site that was bellowing smoke. They found that it wasn't smoke but…

"Darkness!" Ken yelled out holding the back of his neck in pain.

"The one we just read, darkness is swelling here." Koushiro called out to the others and they landed near the canyon.

"Ken!" Miyako called out and steadied her boyfriend.

"We need to beat it now, before it gets any stronger." Ken said looking worriedly at the darkness.

"Jogress, Ken?" Daisuke asked as he pulled out his D-3.

"Yeah." Ken agreed the two D-3s glowed and they changed to match the other, and their Digimon glowed with power.

"Xv-mon… Stingmon… Jogress shinka… Paildramon." Their Digimon called out as they turned into their combined state.

"Hikari?" Miyako asked looking at her Jogress partner.

"Yes." Hikari said with a smile as their D-3s did the same as the boys.

"Aquilamon… Tailmon… Jogress shinka… Silphymon." Silphymon called out.

"Takeru?" Iori asked looking at the clouds of darkness forming below them.

"Yes." Takeru said while thinking, 'Here comes the fighting teapot.'

"Ankylomon… Angemon… Jogress shinka… Shakkoumon." The fighting… Shakkoumon called out.

Then Paildramon glowed… "Paildramon… Kyukyoku shinka… Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon called out as he stopped glowing.

"Okay, let's do the same Yamato." Taichi said as Yamato nodded. Their Digimon glowed and turned into Omegamon.

"I'll evolve Kabuterimon just in case." Koushiro said as his Digimon evolved again.

"Let me evolve Gomamon and then we can fight." Jou said pulling out his Digivice.

When the Chosen Children was finished with the evolving of their Digimon the Digimon that was causing the darkness to raise up like smoke time to be finished with what it was doing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha… I'm back!" a very familiar voice yelled out.

"Vamdemon again!" Hikari cried out.

"Why can't he just stay dead?" Ken said making them all look at him since they thought Daisuke would say that.

"I am now Monovamdemon." The undead Digimon said staring at the Digimon that defeated him the last time with more by their side.

"Great he evolved again." Takeru said with a sigh.

Monovamdemon just smiled as the Digimon went to attack.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled out as the cannon on his back shot out a blast of energy hitting the undead Digimon in the chest and did nothing to the enemy.

The others followed suite and found they too was ineffective.

"Nightmare Separation!" Monovamdemon called out hitting all combined Digimon and separated them.

Imperialdramon turned into Ulforcev-dramon and Jewelyanmamon. Silphymon turned into Angewomon and Grandaquilamon. Shakkoumon turned into Brachiomon and Holyangemon. Omegamon dodged the attack barely while attacking.

The new Digimon looks like for Jewelyanmamon is a dragonfly that looks similar to Imperialdramon in size, but lacks the armor and the eyes are rubies that are cut into faceted eyes, the quartz wings beat at a fast pace, emerald body with sapphire legs that count to six.

Grandaquilamon is still the garnet red color and has four wings that are tipped with white, the talons look the same as he did when he was Aquilamon, though he is now twice the size.

"Great now I have two of them to deal with." Monovamdemon muttered as he did another separation attack at Omegamon.

"Did you just notice that our Digimon look similar to Imperialdramon?" Daisuke asked as he looked at Ken in surprise that both of their Digimon looks cool.

"Yeah, but what happened? Shouldn't our Digimon have turned to their younger forms when separated?" Ken asked as their Digimon dodged Monovamdemon.

"I'm guessing that the attack that Monovamdemon used separated the Digimon to the stage that they are in." Koushiro said just as one attack caused the cliff that they were standing on collapsed.

"We have to try Jogress again." Daisuke said since Jogress is slightly stronger than a normal Ultimate.

"Daisuke our Digimon are Ultimate level. We cannot Jogress, I can't see how." Ken said getting up from where he landed. They fell in an odd pattern Ken, Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru was farther than the rest, the others were running back up to the cliff face.

"Ken, we have to try something." Takeru said as Jewelyanmamon was hit by Monovamdemon's attacks and degenerated to Minomon.

"Minomon!" Ken yelled out going towards where the little Digimon fell.

Right then a glowing light from Hikari's and Takeru's D-3s and they looked surprised as their Digimon did the same.

"Holyangemon… Angewomon… Jogress shinka… Heavensmon." The new Jogress Digimon said, the Digimon had eight angel wings, long blond hair, a mixture of both caps, and crossbow and sword.

"Angel of Hope and Light… damn it, the Digital Hazard will show itself soon." Ken said holding his hurt Digimon as he ran towards the three that is close to him.

"Time to finish you for good. You need to die for all the pain and suffering you have caused both the Digimon and the Chosen Children. Bolt of Fate!" Heavensmon said as the crossbow shot a bolt at the evil Digimon and he dodged it fearing that it could do what none has done.

"We need to get away from the fight!" Taichi yelled out to the others since their Digimon was degenerating and they were a little too close to the fight for comfort.

All but the four that landed farther than the others was back onto the cliffs. Takeru and Hikari tried to move but found that they couldn't.

"Come on, we'll help you two." Ken said starting to drag Takeru while Miyako was doing the same to Hikari. When they got to the cliff Ken started to climb and reached for the two that was stuck.

"Excalibur!" Heavensmon said using the sword and misses Monovamdemon because the evil Digimon dodged, the sword hit the wall of the cliff opposite to the four that is climbing and made a noise that sounded like paper getting torn.

"That was different, normally the sounds match the damages." Takeru said wishing that he could move.

"Um… tear a wall? That sounded like something being torn." Ken stated thinking about the noise.

Then a red and white object came from the tear and landed near them.

"Damn it Beelzebumon." The Digimon yelled out at the tear. "That hurt. Huh? Where am I?" the Digimon started looking around. The Digimon is white with red plates on its knees, near the elbow part of the armguards, on the feet area, and it shoulder guards the red places has the Digital Hazard Symbol as well as it was on its chest.

"What are you?" Monovamdemon asked wondering what just happened and then he dodged the sword of Heavensmon.

"My name is Dukemon and you are a threat." The new Digimon said a lance forming on his right arm and a shield on the left.

Right then Heavensmon turned back to their baby forms and somehow managed to land near their partners.

"Come on we have to finish climbing up." Ken said once he noticed that Takeru and Hikari were no longer frozen.

"Yeah, we know." Takeru said following Ken up the cliff face.

"Final Elysian!" Dukemon called out as the shield fired a beam of holy light at Monovamdemon.

"Not this again! Nightmare Separation!" Monovamdemon called out seeing if this is like the other Digimon, but the attack hit the shield and did nothing. "What the… I hit and nothing happened?"

"Royal Saber!" Dukemon called out another attack this one came from the lance hitting Monovamdemon but it didn't delete said Digimon.

Monovamdemon hit the shield again this time flinging the shield off of the arm, right above the four that was trying to escape. Ken didn't realize that something was above him and hit his head.

"Ouch! What! Now how are we going to get away from the fight?" Ken asked looking at the shield in fear.

"Well we are now protected from the fight." Miyako stated trying to look on the bright side of this.

"But what if something happens and we need to be on the top of the cliff?" Ken asked in fear.

"We just have to hope that it doesn't happen. What else did the prophesy say Ken?" Takeru asked since Ken seems to remember it word for word.

"I don't know it was cracked when it fell on the floor. For all we know it might have said something about the end of the Digital World again." Ken said wide eyed.

"Great, now what?" Hikari asked as the new Digimon started making shields and throwing them all around.

"Now to try something that I have been working on. Eeeeaahhh!" Dukemon said thrusting the lance into Monovamdemon's belly and keeping it there. "Try on this version of Final Elysian!" then every shield glowed including the one above the four and fired their beams hitting Monovamdemon deleting the evil Digimon but also causing a huge explosion.

Up with the chosen that made it out…

"Where is Hikari?" Taichi asked noticing that his little sister was not with them.

"And Takeru?" Yamato as well looking very worried.

"Ken and Miyako isn't here either." Daisuke said looking at the site that Dukemon had just fired that huge blast.

"I thought that they were behind me." Jou said looking upset.

Then the explosion happened.

"HIKARI!" Taichi yelled out in pain.

"TAKERU!" Yamato yelled out as well.

**FoC: I got all the papers!**

**Triser: Good, now Find out if we're done.**

**Foc: Um, there is another chapter... maybe two... I guess we're not done with this yet.**

**Triser: Well good thing I asked or we would be dead... **

**FoC: Yeah, first time we worked together we killed four main characters... That's not good right?**

**Triser: Ummm... Animes do that all the time.**

**FoC: But they are our favorite Characters!**

**Triser: Right... is there a way we could save them?**

**A/n: Now that is a cliffhanger... what happened to the group and why was Dukemon in 02? and will Vampdemon ever die, I mean they fought him twice in 01 and once more in 02... well you all know that the brothers are worried about their siblings but whos calling for the other two...**


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences pt 3…

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

**FoC: Great third Chapter and it deals with what we have done.**

**Triser: And now for the finale...**

**FoC: Not yet, that is later.**

**Triser: Oh, Ummm... well... we did kill some characters right?**

**FoC: Look, we need to go to the bottom before we ruin the fic...**

Chapter 3: Consequences pt 3…

The smoke from the explosion formed a skull and crossbones in the sky. Then Gennai got there and started yelling at them to move away. When they got to a far enough distance they noticed that Yamato and Taichi were trying to run towards the danger zone.

"So I gather that something happened. What happened to four of you?" Gennai asked looking at the group seeing them crying and Taichi and Yamato were hoarse from screaming out their younger siblings names.

"Ken could read what was written, and we read a prophesy that dealt with darkness. It started as we got together for lunch… Hikari, Ken, Miyako, and Takeru didn't… they didn't… make it out in time." Koushiro said tears streaming on his face; this is the first deaths of any of the chosen.

"Hikari… they must still be in the canyon… they have to be alive." Taichi said voice hoarse but he wanted to believe in them.

"How could they still be alive, that area is filled with Digital Radiation? Which is why I moved you all away. Digital Radiation degrades data at a fast rate. It will be six months before the levels are clear to go near there." Gennai said looking at the chosen.

"No… it can't be… they have to be alive…" Taichi said tears falling and Yamato went stiff.

"I guess we will find out if their spirits are there in six months. Damn it why did it have to include Takeru?" Yamato asked looking broken, they all did. They went to a cracked port wondering how it could have been broken but it was still working, so they used it and it did let them out.

When they got back to the Real World…

"Sora must have went out at her computer." Daisuke said looking at the computer as if it could bring back the others.

"We have to tell the families before we tell everyone." Koushiro said looking at the floor.

"I will tell my family." Taichi said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, I can tell mine as well." Yamato said in the same defeated tone.

"I guess I can tell Ken's family… it's along to my cram school." Jou said upset that it has to be him that has to tell a family.

"And I Miyako's, I live right next door." Iori said tears falling, he might not still have felt that Ken was part of the team but he didn't have to die… not like that.

"Well I don't think anyone is feeling their best, but we need to keep our spirits up." Daisuke said like the others, tears on his face.

Ken's Family apartment…

"Yes? Aren't you one of Ken's older friends that goes to that one program nearby? I think it was Jou, right?" Makoto said opening the door for the older boy. "Is Ken with you?"

"Um, that's why I'm here." Jou said looking down, this is going to hurt.

"Is Ken in the hospital?" Makoto asked getting worried for her son.

"No, there was… a… an explosion in the Digital World and Ken and some others was caught in it… I'm so sorry." Jou said crying again.

"Ken… it can't be. He promised that everything will be okay." Makoto said trying not to hear that her second son, was gone like her first.

"Makoto?" Jiro asked walking up to his red faced wife and crying teen.

"I just told your wife, Ken was in an explosion in the Digital World, I'm sorry." Jou said fresh tears falling from his eyes and then he ran off.

"It can't be. Ken can't be dead." Jiro said closing the door and taking his wife to the living room where they both started crying.

Yagami household…

"I'm home." Taichi said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Is Hikari with you or is she out with Takeru?" his mother asked since the younger set normally out still.

"Mom, I lost Hikari." Taichi said forlornly, so when his mother looked at him for his words she was stunned to see Taichi pale, red-eyed, and so haggard looking.

"What happened, Taichi? Why do you look so haggard?"

"I failed… I thought Hikari was behind me… same with the other three… but the explosion… Hikari is just lost in the Digital World and our Digivices don't work right now since the explosion has knocked out the ability." Taichi said putting his hopes that the four was on the other side of the canyon when the explosion happened.

"Taichi, they had their Digimon right? That means that their Digimon will protect them until you can find them." Yuuko said shaking Taichi.

"Yes they are with their Digimon." Taichi said downtrodden.

With Yamato…

"Damn, I didn't want this." Yamato said as he walked into the messy apartment.

"Eh? Something wrong Yamato?" Hiroaki asked his son.

"Tou-san, you're home early. Uh, I need to call Kaa-san over." Yamato said looking upset and voice cracking. He went over to the phone and called the number he uses to contact his younger brother. "Kaa-san, could you come over to our apartment? I have some news that both of you need to hear."

"Yamato, what happened?" Hiroaki asked getting worried over his son.

"Kaa-san needs to be here before I can tell." Yamato said looking at the floor.

It took some time before Natsuko came to the apartment looking confused and worried about what Yamato meant.

"Yamato, I am here and now tell me what was so important that we both need to in the same place?" Natsuko asked sternly until she saw how Yamato was.

"They're dead… we had a fight with an evil Digimon and they're dead!" Yamato said tears running down his face.

"Yamato… who's dead?" Hiroaki asked worried about his son because of this reaction.

"Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, and Ken, they're dead… there was an explosion and… and… we all thought that they were behind us… they're dead." Yamato cried out collapsing into a chair because his legs could no longer work.

"No… that can't be! You all came back that one time." Natsuko said looking afraid for her youngest.

"I'm so sorry." Yamato said brokenly.

With Iori…

"Why did it have to come to this?" Iori asked himself as he ran towards his first friend's home.

"Yes? Hey your Miyako's friend. Don't tell me she conned Ken into another date with her." An older male said grinning at the younger boy.

"I need to talk with her family." Iori said trying to be polite.

"Okay, I'm her older brother Mantarou. Just give me a sec to open and then we can talk. What is it about anyway?" Mantarou asked looking at the boy then turning and opening the door to the Inoue apartment.

"Sorry but I need to tell the entire family." Iori said looking more and more ready to bolt.

"Okay," Mantarou said looking confused at the younger boy's phrasing, "Everyone one of Miyako's friends wants to talk to us." And then there was a chorus of assent.

When they got together…

"Um, I am sorry to tell you that Miyako was caught in an explosion in the Digital World and was killed." Iori said bowing to the appalled family.

"Miyako can't die!" Mantarou yelled at the younger Chosen Child in front of him.

"Ken, Hikari, and Takeru was also in that explosion. The others are telling the families right now." Iori said voice cracking under the strain and tears that are now falling once more.

"It can't be. She said she can never die unless something happened to her boyfriend." Chizuru said crying.

Two days later…

"Where is Sora? She never came home when you all told about the deaths of those four. So where is she?" Sora's mother, Toshiko, asked the group.

"We thought that she went out at her computer." Daisuke said disbelieving that another was gone.

"No, you have to know where she is." Toshiko said worry making her attack the group.

"I'm sorry, we should have… we should have made sure that she did come out." Yamato said ending the attack since she collapsed.

One month later…

"I am telling you! I know that in my heart that they are alive!" Taichi said surprising the group.

"They're dead! Sora must have suicided because of the deaths." Yamato yelled at Taichi.

"They're not dead! I can feel it!" Taichi yelled back just as Yamato hit him.

"Stop with this! You know that they are dead and you can't accept it. I did, you should as well." Yamato said coldly then he got punched by Mimi.

"You're both morons! How could you two talk like this! Sora doesn't think about killing herself so she must be still in the Digital World and sorry Taichi but Yamato is right about the others." Mimi said looking upset at the two boys before running off.

"How can we accept something when we know that the Digital World sometimes does weird things! They are still alive and is lost!" Taichi said as the others walked off and then looked upset that the others didn't believe him.

After the six months since the explosion…

"They have to be alive… I can feel it." Taichi said walking towards the giant crack that was caused by the explosion.

"Taichi, I know. I feel it too." Agumon said to his friend and partner.

"I know that you know, but why can't the others feel that they are still alive?" Taichi asked as they made it to the crack. "Wow, its pitch black."

"Taichi, they're here!" Agumon said as Taichi dropped a rock into the crack to see if there was sound when it hit bottom.

"What the?" Taichi said as the rock came back up. "It must be safe to go inside."

"Taichi wait!" Agumon called out trying to grab his partner and when he grabbed him from jumping into the crack they overbalanced and fell in with another stone falling with them…

**A/n: If you enjoyed the bottem skits sorry, we decided to leave them... now for some added questions, why is the oppinions of the other chosen differ on the apparently dead foursome... and what happened to Sora and Piyomon... and what did we do to Taichi at the end... are we going to even explain what happen... And will we ever find that Dukemon ever agian...**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Digital World pt 1

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

**FoC: Okay, so here is another chapter...**

**Triser: Let's it's better than the last three...**

Chapter 4: A new Digital World… pt 1

Just before the explosion the tear seemed to open wider and started pulling all data into it, the four tried to hold on to the cliff but they were tired from the fight and was sucked into the tear.

Then they opened their eyes to see something strange hang in the sky, it looked like a ball with pink laser beams shooting out of it with one blue beam.

"We seem to be in a wasteland." Ken said looking at Minomon.

"That battle took a lot out of them. They're back to babies." Hikari said worried for hers since Tailmon rarely degenerates.

"I guess we need shelter first." Takeru said looking around the weird land.

"Um, what happens if that pink beam hits us?" Miyako asked pointing at a pink beam that was heading straight at them.

"I don't know but other Digimon are running from it." Ken said looking at was in front of the beam. Then the beam hit the Digimon and disappeared. "Run!"

They ran from the beam but they didn't get out of the way and was picked up and they found themselves in the same desert but different place.

"That was not fun." Takeru said after dusting off his clothes.

"What made these craters?" Miyako asked looking at the dust packet filled craters.

"And those pink things?" Hikari said as the world turned off the color.

"This is not good. Could we try to sleep in the craters alongside the pink things?" Ken asked looking worried and tired.

"Why not." Takeru said finding that it shocked him. "Nope, they just shocked me."

"We can empty one of them and then we can sleep." Tokomon said sleepily.

"You're too tired to do it. We can find another place to sleep." Ken said worried about the Digimon.

"You have to allow us to try; if it doesn't work we go somewhere else." Minomon said trying to get out of Ken's arms.

"I think that we should let them. It might make it easier to travel with them." Hikari said putting down Nyaromon making the others do the same.

The four Digimon started moving the pink orbs and then they evolved and they cleared a crater to sleep in.

The humans pulled out their D-3s because it didn't seem that it was from them.

"It's broken!" Ken stated looking horrified that the dark D-3 he had has a crack that went down one side and the screen was in two.

"Oh no. How are we going to get home now?" Hikari asked showing that hers looked the same, broken but unlike Ken's it was cracked from screen to the bottom of the Digivice.

"Look on the bright side at least they are now in their child stage. But your right if our D-3s are broken how can we get home." Miyako said before looking upset, showing that her D-3 was cracked up like Ken's.

"We find a gateway like before, not a TV but a real one." Takeru said showing his broken D-3 to the others, cracked like Hikari's. "But we need to sleep, we have no idea what may happen when the light comes."

They went into the crater and Wormmon covered the opening and went out from a little hole and covered the webbing with the sandy dirt to prevent the pink orbs from shocking their friends.

"Night!" everybody said before falling asleep.

Then in the morning or when the light turned on again they got out of the crater and started looking for such gate that Takeru suggested. But fate once again hits them with a pink beam and they were taken to another part of the same wasteland.

"Not again! Damn it! If it wasn't for this none of what happened would have been done!" Ken said almost throwing his broken D-3 but the other three stopped him from doing just that.

"I am getting tired of the beams but if none of what happened, happened you would never have made friends with us." Takeru said calming down the dark haired boy.

"But my first friend was never from our world… I looked for him." Ken said softly.

"Could he be from this digital world?" Miyako asked since she knows that this is not their digital world.

"I don't know, maybe." Ken said before realizing that Hikari stopped trying to help him. "Hikari?"

"What odd behavior for a Digimon. I mean circling and then looking at the blue beam and sitting just to do it again." Hikari stated looking at a lion Digimon.

"What is that Digimon? I never have seen one like that before." Ken said looking at the Digimon.

"It is a Leormon. Leomon's child form." Plotmon said looking at Hikari.

"Well if it is a form of Leomon it should be safe to talk to." Takeru said jumping to walk over to the lion Digimon.

Soon the four was near the golden lion Digimon, he had a red tuft of fur on top of his head and had a talisman on a golden collar.

"I cannot wait to get to the real world! I want to get my tamer and evolve!" Leormon said staring at the weird ball in the sky.

"Tamer?" Ken asked wondering what that meant.

"The human partner. Eh? You're human are you my tamer?" Leormon asked as soon as he looked at the group.

"I already have one." Ken said pointing to Wormmon.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that the blue beam is taking forever to get to here and I know that it is moving towards this spot." Leormon said surprising the group.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything about the beams. Could you tell us?" Hikari asked giving Leormon a smile.

"Alright, though your partners should have told you this already. The pink lights are data streams from the real world and if it touches you, you are sent to another place. The blue one appeared not to long ago. That one takes you to the real world, but it so laggy that it barely moves." Leormon said looking at the blue beam that somehow got closer to them. "So what can you tell me of the real world?"

"That it is different than this world." Miyako muttered.

"Uh, we haven't been to the real world yet." Wormmon said lying but not lying since Wormmon wasn't sure that it is the same real world or not.

"Oh, so you just became partners." Leormon said before looking at the blue beam of light.

"Why don't we move closer…!" Hikari started to ask but the blue beam swept them up.

"Now we are in an odd mist!" Ken murmured to himself since none of this was making any sense.

"Was it me or did it speed up some?" Takeru asked since he saw it was farther than that.

"I'm guessing if it senses humans it goes faster to get them out." Miyako said trying to see in the mist then it was gone. And there was a faint clicking noise.

"So four more tamers eh?" a man said with sunglasses and blond hair.

"Um, I guess." Miyako said surprised to see that someone knows what is going on.

"I am going to find my tamer!" Leormon said bounding away.

"We're in Shibuya? But some of these buildings are not right." Ken said softly so only the other three can hear him.

"So we know where we are at but we must be in an alternate real world." Takeru said before they realized that the man was walking up to them.

"Go on home, your parents must be worried for you." The blond man said before walking off.

"Um, great. Our parents must think us dead." Ken muttered but the others heard him.

"Oh god, Yamato probably thinks that as soon as we are found missing." Takeru said wide eyed.

"Taichi is going to go nuts." Hikari said looking down.

"My family." Miyako said simply.

"I guess we find some place to sleep and think of it as we are still in the digital world." Ken said upset but at least trying to find a way out of this.

Soon they were wondering the town and found a quiet place for the night.

Two weeks later…

Yamaki was walking with his girlfriend looking for any wild Digimon that decided that humans are targets, but what he found was not that.

"Why are the four that emerged asleep here instead of their homes?" Yamaki asked looking at a tree that had hammocks strung amongst the branches.

"Maybe they were kicked out of their homes for being tamers. That did happen in America not too long ago." Reika stated back. Digimon has been sighted around the world and some finding tamers, mostly where the D-Reaper had appeared. But the only tamers that can go to ultimate are in Japan and is where the strongest and most destructive ones realize in.

"I'd say that we take them in for the night and take them to the Hypnos Digimon Tamer Headquarters in the morning." Yamaki said since learning that Digimon and humans can live in peace.

"My how we have changed from trying to delete and destroy the digital world." Reika said teasingly.

"Yeah, but let's get those children." Yamaki said going over to the tree. "Come on down. There is no need to sleep there."

"Uh, it's that guy from when we were in that mist." Ken hissed towards the others.

"I guess we have to do as he says for now." Takeru said, he kind of was put into the leader role a day after they came to this real world.

"Okay." The girls said going towards where they drop down.

"What, when was the last time you four… I mean eight ate last?" Yamaki asked taking note of their ragged looks.

"Two days ago when our money ran out." Takeru said with a sigh.

"Follow me and you'll get a meal and a safe place to sleep for tonight." Yamaki said turning around and checked to see of the four kids are following him walked over to Reika. The four out of place chosen followed but at a pace that would allow them to get away if needed.

When they got to the apartment they looked around and then sat down as if to wait on the promise of food.

"Just give me a few minutes and you shall have something to eat." Reika said going to the kitchen. When they heard a microwave beep they looked at each other and started laughing.

"So you think it's funny that we're eating a microwave dinner?" Yamaki asked surprised at how fast they changed from wary to relaxed.

"We were not expecting that." Ken said trying to stop laughing.

"Well when you are given the food go ahead and eat. I'll go make some room for you to sleep." Yamaki said getting up and started moving around.

"Do you think that we can trust them?" Miyako asked looking at the others.

"We do have Digimon; if something happens to us they can help." Takeru said looking at the hungry Digimon.

"We do need a place for now it's getting cold." Hikari said sighing.

"I'm more tired than hungry." Ken said then his stomach rumbled and he blushed.

"No more pretending Ken-Chan." Wormmon said looking at Ken.

"The proper honorific is kun Wormmon." Ken sighed out.

"Ken-kun?" Wormmon asked as if seeing if it works. "It doesn't sound right."

"Then just call me Ken without the Chan." Ken said with a sigh.

"Okay Ken." Wormmon said making Ken smile.

"Here's the food." Reika said handing them a tray table that held eight meals. She laughed when she saw them state thanks for the food and dug in.

"I've got the guest futons ready for them." Yamaki said coming back and seeing the group eat. "When you are done I can take you the futons for the night." And they did with the Digimon standing guard until the two adults left them.

Then in the morning Yamaki went to check on the kids and saw that they were gone and the window was open.

"Damn they ran!" Yamaki said going to his communication device and started calling the tamers to find them. "Why didn't they show as tamers?"

"Maybe they don't have arks yet?" Reika stated since that does happen a lot.

"But they came out of the Digital World they must have arks." Yamaki stated surprising Reika.

"The children's Digimon can sense their Digimon and we got them." Reika said going professional.

"I thought that they were going from wary to relaxed to fast. Damn it, that window never opens. They broke it and climbed down. Ingenious." Yamaki said looking at the damages and seeing what looks like the same stuff that the hammocks were made of on the sill.

The chosen ran to a park, not the same one that they were found in and saw a building that has a fence in front of it. They entered and saw that the place was dug into and hid in the dirt hoping that no one can find them.

"Was it right that we did that?" Ken asked looking upset.

"If they found out the truth we might be in big trouble. You saw what he had in there, plus he was there when we came here." Takeru said trying to be stern.

"But he gave us food." Ken said as if it was like in the Digital World that they knew and they were given food that they had to be fair and wait until their hosts saw that they were leaving.

"Shh, I hear someone coming." Takeru hissed out.

"Jen, I sense Digimon where Guilmon used to stay at." A gentle but sounding like it wants to fight voice said to another.

"It might be the ones that Yamaki was calling about. Can you tell how many Digimon?" a boy's voice asked slowly coming closer.

"No, just that there is Digimon there." The other voice said.

"It's okay Terriermon." The boy's voice said truly closer sounding. Then there was the sound of the fence door opening and the sound of the dirt crunching beneath sneakers. "Where is the Digimon Terriermon?"

"Jen they are hiding in the hole that Guilmon made." The other voice said.

"Okay I found you. Come on out." The boy said as if waiting for something.

"I said that leaving was a bad idea." Ken whispered to Takeru.

"I agreed with Ken." Miyako also whispered to Takeru.

"Fine since they found us and somehow the Digimon can sense another we cannot hide anymore." Takeru said looking upset. He stood up, Patamon on his head like normal. The others followed suit and saw the grey eyed boy with raven hair, and a Terriermon on his shoulder.

"My name is Jenrya, but I go by Jen." The raven haired boy said looking at the four, they look to be his age.

"Takeru." Takeru said not giving his family name.

"I'm Hikari." Hikari said looking at Plotmon.

"Miyako." Miyako said cleaning her glasses.

"Ken, and our Digimon, Wormmon, Plotmon, Hawkmon, and Patamon." Ken said pointing to the Digimon he named.

"All new tamers have to go to the tamer headquarters, you know." Jen said before going out.

"Where is that at?" Takeru asked since they have no choice.

"I can take you there. Oh, one thing, do you have an ark?" Jen asked making the four chosen look confused.

"Eh, what is an ark?" Ken asked confused, they were hearing new things like the chosen being called tamers and now this.

"This." Jen said pulling out his Ark, green strap, and green ring surrounding the screen.

"No, we have these." The four said pulling out the broken D-3s.

"Strange, when you got your Digimon partners you should have gotten Arks." Jen said looking at the D-3s.

"We got these when we met them and they got broke." Ken said telling the truth.

"Well, maybe Hypnos can fix them. Come on." Jen said turning around, Terriermon looked at the crestfallen faces.

"Momentai." Terriermon said making Ken and Hikari smile, they know Cantonese.

They walked to a building that has an odd symbol on it and there was people going in and out.

"I see that you found them." Yamaki said running over to a terminal and started to cancel the search for the four. "I cannot seem to get any records of them."

Right then Takato was walking in and froze when he saw the four that was there fighting that one weird Digimon that took his not yet finished new move.

"Takato, why did you stop?" Guilmon asked in his innocent voice.

"I think that I made a mistake in doing that attack." Takato said to himself. According to Beelzebumon Takato went missing after taking that hit and then appeared exhausted.

"Uh, Yamaki why are you looking for their records?" Jen asked going over to the man that pays them for protecting the town.

"I found them last night in a park. Reika thought that their parents kicked them out for being tamers." Yamaki stated still looking for any records of their age and hair color.

"You won't find them in the records." Takato said surprising everyone.

"Why can we not find them?" Yamaki asked looking at the red-brown eyed boy.

"I'll leave it up to them to tell, but I do know or at least thing I think I know where they are from." Takato said going over to the other tamers. Then he was surprised to see Juri there with a Digimon. "Juri?"

"Leomon came back as Leormon. I made a wish to change fate and he's back." Juri said crying tears of joy, "Dad wasn't pleased but allowed it."

"I will always be with you Juri. I waited for you." Leormon said grinning.

"I'm glad for you Juri." Takato said wondering about how those kids ended up here.

"Oh, we need to ask something of the Wild Bunch. Their Digivices are in need of being looked at." Jen said looking confused about Takato, wasn't he normally oblivious.

"We go to the Wild Bunch lab and figure out why the Digimon are now realizing again." Yamaki said not realizing that Takato or the new ones might know.

"The blue beam that moves at a slow pace is the cause." Ken said ruining the reason why they were quiet about that.

"Blue beam? That's right you came out of the Digital Field." Yamaki said before looking at the guilty look on Impmon's and Takato's faces. "You already knew that and never said anything huh."

"Well, we were worried that you would shut it down." Takato said still looking guilty.

"Now that I know now what to do about it I felt that you should have kept them." Yamaki said since Jen's father did what he was kind of planning.

"Oh, that's great news." Juri said since she wouldn't have Leormon with her if it wasn't for this blue beam.

"But we do need to limit it to stop with all the emerging Digimon that are dangerous." Yamaki said with a sigh.

"So we are nearly back at square one." Ruki said trying to place something, their Digimon look like the partners of the show but the kids don't.

When they got to the lab where there are huge super computers and several people working on several computations.

"Shibumi, we have something for you to look at." Yamaki called out and a slightly heavy set man with long wavy blond hair walked over.

"I was having a nap." The man yawned out.

"Their Digivices, not Arks are in need of being checked out." Jen said surprising the older men.

"Not Arks, that's why they didn't show as tamers," Yamaki stated as they learned how to link to communicate with the Arks.

"Show me, I might be able to figure them out." Shibumi said holding out his hand.

The four pulled out the cracked and truly broken D-3s out. Then man went wide eyed and started looking at the cracks and what little insides he could see.

"Can you fix them?" Ken asked since it was his D-3 that the guy grabbed.

"Well, no. But we can turn them into another device. From what I see from the cracks the insides are now glue." Shibumi said going over to a table and placed it down. "Put the other cracked ones next to it. Can three of you make blue cards while I find mine?" and then he started looking thru his desk.

"Okay." Jen, Ruki, and Takato said pulling out a card and willing them to be a blue card.

"Good now we check if it works without sliding and place them on the broken ones." Shibumi said coming over with his blue card. It didn't work, "You four slide them in the biggest cracks and see if that helps."

The four grimaced at the fact that nothing is working and now they risk making the cracks bigger. They grabbed the cards and as gently as they could inserted the cards and with a bright light the broken D-3s changed shape and colors. Takeru's was pure white for both ring and strap. Hikari's was a soft pink for both ring and strap. Miyako's was garnet for both ring and strap. Ken's was purple strap and black ringed.

"Now they have Arks. For introductions we will go to the meeting hall." Yamaki said glad that he wears his sunglasses inside.

**A/n: Oh My God we didn't kill them! Gratz on us? Now what is in store for the four that is thought to be dead now? What about the Tamers? What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home pt 2

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

**Triser: Umm... Are we really going to mess with the tamers too?**

**FoC: Yes... It's too fun not too. Anyways why not?  
><strong>

**Triser: Well than Ruki is in for some trouble.  
><strong>

**FoC: Like your other favorite characters are always in trouble... Much like mine... (Sweatdrops)  
><strong>

**Triser: Don't we always?  
><strong>

Chapter 5: A new home… pt 2…

The four transplants was taken to the meeting hall where all the tamers go to learn what just happened and why they now have Digimon. But instead of it being the normal this is why they were supposed to be the ones explaining why they had another Digivice.

"So can you explain why Takato thinks he knows where you are from and why we cannot find you in the database?" Yamaki asked with a sigh, his being the diplomat to the tamers was a surprise but given how he handled the D-Reaper incident and how he was able to get the people to help the children was most likely the reason.

"And how the Digimon are realizing in our world again." Janyu said looking at his son then to the four transplants.

"Well, how does Takato think he knows anything about us?" Takeru asked back since they knew nothing about what has happened or who anyone is just yet.

"Well, you see… hehe… I go to the digital world to think up new attacks or combos and it was by Guilmon that I can come back to our world. You see there is another life form in the digital world that is not Digimon at all. They are called Digignomes, they are wish granters. The Digimon Partners and I wished that we could be together and the Digignomes turned one of the data streams into a way to travel to the human world. Beelzebumon and I was practicing… er well, I was trying to make an attack work. And I somehow disappeared when I started and Beelzebumon hit and I saw several people trying to defeat a Digimon but their Digimon reverted to their baby forms. I thought they got out and used the new attack." Takato said trying to sound calm but was shaking badly.

"But there was no human with that Digimon!" Takeru said surprised and making Takato's story believable.

"And the attack was?" Ruki asked looking furious since the gogglehead was already strong why does he have to keep making up moves.

"A failure." Takato replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"We got sucked into the backlash and now our families think we are dead." Ken said making the entire group look at him with odd looks even Wormmon was looking at Ken.

"Okay… excluding the outburst from Ken. How do you know that there was anything going on? There was no human with that Digimon." Takeru asked again since it seems that no one wants to say why there was no human with the Digimon.

"But you see I was there. Just that no one could see me." Takato said then he looked down he didn't mean to do that to anyone.

"That means you are from another dimension?" Yamaki asked the four transplants now getting why he wasn't finding them in any file.

The four looked at each other and then nodded.

"And Takato is the reason that you are here?" Yamaki asked them again.

"It was Dukemon." Ken said making the entire group of tamers and Wild Bunch sweatdrop.

"And the reason you ran is that you thought once anyone found out that you all were going to be stuck in a lab. Great… That means you four and your Digimon have no homes." Yamaki said taking off his sunglasses.

"Yeah." Miyako and Hikari said since the boys was trying to figure out why they sweatdropped on hearing how they got here.

"In the next building, they are apartments, you can live there as tamers and since you don't know anything about being tamers you will learn from our best Takato, Ruki, and Jen." Yamaki said so that everyone is clear on everything.

"What are tamers anyway?" Ken asked since that was getting to him from when he first heard it.

"The human partner of the Digimon, we help them when they fight. We stop any dangerous Digimon from harming everyone. First off you will need cards to help and then we can start with everything else." Ruki said coming off the wall that she was leaning against.

"Cards?" the four transplants asked trying to figure out what cards had to do with Digimon.

"Yes, they help with fighting. Why don't we go get some cards and then show you what they can do," Jen stated since he now knew why they were in that hole.

"Actually they need to get clothing first. Then the cards." Yamaki said making the tamers realize that the four did need new clothes. Then he went on, "But we need to get them bank accounts and show them their new apartments.

After the bank accounts were formed and they had their keys for their new homes. Then shopping for clothes and cards in which they still had no clue what cards had to do with their Digimon.

After opening the card packs back in headquarters and saw that they are Digimon cards and after being told by Ruki what has to be in their decks for being tamers.

Over learning how to use the cards and how to get their Digimon to evolve using the new way took a few weeks.

Now for the first battle after weeks of learning how to use their cards…

The transplants get told that there was an emergence point nearby, Ruki followed them at a distance.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon shouted as five laser beams was launched from its abdomen and was trying to destroy parts of buildings and vehicles.

"What are we going to do about this?" Miyako asked as she saw the destruction that the insect-cyborg Digimon was wrecking.

"Stop it at least." Ken stated as he looked down as Wormmon jumps off his back. "Wormmon."

"Waspmon." Takeru stated as he looked at his Arc. "Adult level, virus type, attacks are Turbo Stinger and Bear Buster."

"Bear Buster!" Waspmon called out as it blew up a car, making Takeru sweatdrop since he didn't want to see that attack.

"Card Slash! Jou-Shika plug-in N!" All four shouted as they swiped a card through the Arc.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shouted as he fired off a yellow beam that washed off the armor of the wasp.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon shouted as she leaped from Angemon's back and connected a solid blow but it did nothing as she landed on the ground shaking her paw.

"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon called out as several reddish glowing rings come out of his mouth and connected with the wasp disorientating it.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon stated as he flew in with his elongated stinger hitting Waspmon with a solid blow that cracked the armor.

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon stated as it fired off laser blasts at all four Adult level Digimon knocking them all to the ground.

"Koenryū!" was heard as a blue fireball launched a Dragon's head into the wasp deleting it in a single hit, as Kyuubimon landed on her paws.

"Why'd you delete it?" Miyako asked as Ruki walked up.

"Always go for the kill if they are trying to destroy everything as there are only two known gates to the digital world. Lose the save the Digimon attitude you all have and it will get simpler for you to win." Ruki stated as Kyuubimon walked over to her and reverted to Renamon. "Though nice attempt at a true battle." Then she walked away.

**A/n: What did Ruki mean when she walked away? Will the transplants go home? Are we going to show what happened to Taichi? What about Sora? She's been missing just after the transplants 'died'.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Fight, A Rescue, And A Chas

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

FoC: For people that do not know, the age 13 is the age of consent for sex in Japan. Iori is still not of age.

Triser: Well that's different.

FoC: Why say that?

Triser: Some people try to put their countries rules over that.

FoC: Well, we are using parts of Zero Two's epilogue as a piece of the story. Now I am done with the explaining.

Triser: Well then on with the story.

Chapter 6: A Fight, A Rescue, And A Chase…

"Where did we go wrong?" Miyako asked the others a day after the failed fight that had Ruki rescuing them.

"We should have done less collateral damage and pretend that it was a Dark Tower Digimon." Ken said though looking slightly upset about his suggestion.

"That sounds about right. Or like the Demon Squad?" Takeru said making the two new gen look at him. "They forced our hand, and when they were going after Ken they didn't care if they could hurt innocents. They rather enjoyed that thought. Maybe it's the same here?"

"That's true, we did delete Digimon before gaining the D-3s so maybe we should get away from the habit of less force." Hikari said surprising Miyako.

"I do remember having to kill one Digimon before I met you all, remember the friend that I had that was not on our world… but the reason is hazy…" Ken trailed off thinking.

Just then…

"Are you still mad at Ruki's comments about yesterday?" Takato asked as he walked up.

"No" three of the transplants said and, "Yes!" from Miyako.

"Why are you having a problem with it? She said the truth, you do need to lose the attitude that all Digimon are good or can be saved." Takato stated a little annoyed.

"Not all Digimon are evil and have to be destroyed." Miyako started to rant.

"And there are some that have no choice. Vamdemon." Takato said since he fought Vamdemon once and a common theme in this world's series.

"That's because he is evil." She stated then she stopped and looked thoughtful.

"And you just realized it; the ones that start attacking when they appear are nothing more than a dangerous animal." Ruki said walking up surprising everybody, "Hey Gogglehead, figured you'd be here trying to help."

"Ruki, I wanted to get to know them a little better and see if I could help with the save the Digimon problem." Takato stated stuttering the sentence as he looked at her.

"I know that Gogglehead. So you understand that we delete those that attack and not those that appear and not attacking things?" Ruki asked as she looked at Miyako.

"What about that friend you were talking about?" Takato asked rubbing the back of his head, so as not to continue the thread of conversation.

"Huh?" everyone asked confused by the non-sequitur.

"When I was walking up I heard that Ken had a friend that is from another world." Takato said and Ruki caught that Takato was changing the conversation to allow the new kids the time to get over their reluctance of destroying Digimon.

"All I remember of my friend is that he had blue eyes and is afraid of insect Digimon." Ken said then he tried to focus the hazy memories to get more details but those were the only details that stand out.

"We have a guy that has blue eyes but we're not sure about the afraid part." Takato said getting the transplants attention.

"What's his name?" Ken asked hoping that the name could trigger his memories or Wormmon knew it.

"Akiyama Ryo, deep blue eyes, a smile that won't quit, he's also called the Legendary Tamer." Ruki said eyes rolling at the fact that she had to describe him.

"And his partner is Monodramon, right?" Wormmon asked getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, so is he Ken's missing friend?" Takato asked noting Ken's surprise at Wormmon asking about the partner of Ryo.

"I don't remember if he is but I think if I see him I can tell." Ken said looking down slightly and bringing one of his hands closer to his mouth.

"I'll let Ken figure out since it deals with what happened." Wormmon said since if he confirms and this Ryo is not the same Ryo it could hurt Ken.

"Don't we have to start doing the patrol now?" Takeru asked looking at a watch that they had to get since the new Digivices don't have a time keeping feature.

"Yeah, let's go." Takato said before running off, Ruki sighed and Renamon blinked (1) her away, and the transplants walked towards where they were supposed to be at.

After an hour the group saw a mist start forming and they ran towards to either help the Digimon if they are looking for a partner or attack it if it starts attacking the area around it.

When they got to the point of where the mist is coming from they see a Unimon open its wings and neigh. Then it looked around neighed again and fired its Holy Shot at the area surrounding it.

"Damn, we have to fight it." Miyako said flinching at the thought of hurting a Digimon at all.

"Remember think of it like a Dark Tower Digimon, they did the same thing at our world." Ken said pulling out the card that evolves their partner.

"Ken, stop it." Miyako said figuring that Ken's old Kaiser beliefs was showing itself.

"And let it destroy everything in its path? We just talked about this." Ken said as Stingmon stopped the Vaccine from doing more damage.

"It's just like old times." Takeru said as Angemon land a blow with his staff.

"Miyako, calm down and know that this is not our world, this world has different rules. Start learning them." Hikari said as Tailmon prevented the Unimon from striking Stingmon.

"Fine, Card Slash, Jou Shinka Plug-in N." Miyako said and her Digimon was covered in the new evolution glow. "I guess we have to do this."

Aquilamon went and held the Unimon for the others to strike and delete the attacking Digimon when it glowed and became stronger than the group was prepared for.

Hippogryphmon used Heat Wave on Aquilamon which made Aquilamon hit a parked car, then it used Sonic Voice on the three that was attacking it. Then they heard Erase Claw and two waves of pure power hit the Hippogryphmon deleting it.

They looked at where the attack that helped them came from and then another Erase Claw headed straight at Stingmon.

"Stingmon dodge it uh, pulling out a card and seeing Hyper Speed and used it and that allowed Stingmon to dodge the attack that was going straight at him, Stingmon then degenerated back to Wormmon and Ken caught the caterpillar like Digimon.

What the group saw was a dragon-like creature that had four blood red wings, sword like claws coming out of its elbows, and the boy that Ruki described perfectly and when Ken saw the boy that is only two years older than his friend that helped him and looks exactly like his missing friend. The dragon-like creature degenerated to a Monodramon and Ken recognized the purple dragon that is looking ashamed to have attacked a partner Digimon.

"Ack, you… you… get him Wormmon." Ken said in shock at realizing that this is his friend if he runs from Wormmon.

The boy looks in surprise at the boy that was once his partner in defeating Millenniumon had grown up four years older than he did when he helped did Millenniumon do what he did just to screw with him. And then he saw the caterpillar-like Digimon come closer and he did what he did two years ago for him, four for Wormmon and ran from him.

"Uh, Ken what are you doing?" Takeru asked when Ken started shaking from ordering Wormmon to chase the new boy.

"Just that he is… that I…" Ken was laughing while talking until his memories cleared up, and he fell to his knees and held his head.

"Ken-Chan!" Wormmon said and went straight for his partner.

"I remember how we met, all the cruel things that Millenniumon did, what I did when I was still sick from gaining the Dark Seed, and the descent to me turning into the Kaiser." Ken mumbled to Wormmon who warbled soothing words to his partner.

(1)Blinking is her flickering and ability to teleport. It's a term used in AD&D that we learned from the players.

A/n: Well now, what could possibly go wrong now... the group is now getting used to the new ideas and the issues aside the group will be learning other tricks. What will be the next step in this new adventure?


	7. Chapter 7: Matrix Evolution

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

Summary: The chosen gets asked to go to the Digital World and find that something goes wrong as usual.

Triser: Sigh, When are we going to do something to them?

FoC: Ummm, When the contract says we can? (Sweatdrop)

Triser: Not that, I mean when do we reveal what we did?

FoC: Umm... (looks at plans) Give or take several more chapters.

Triser: I feel a but there...

FoC: We might show what is happening on the other side or the missing Chosen Child.

Triser: Sigh... (Walks away before vanishing)

FoC: Contracts are so hard to deal with. it says that nothing bad can happen juuuuuuust yet.

Chapter 7: Matrix Evolution

It has been four months since they were transplanted into this dimension. They have finally was able to use and make the blue cards, Wormmon's Perfect form is Jewelbeemon which is armored Stingmon with a staff. They were called to the tamers base.

"Why did you call us here? We have been protecting the area that you told us to." Takeru asked not liking to be thought of being untrustworthy.

"We are going to show you the way to get to Ultimate; while only Kenta has an Ultimate he never will be able to do this." Ruki said looking slightly annoyed that she was the one that was told to show them, while she got the reason because if Takato did they would attack or give him the cold shoulder.

"You mean we can go Ultimate? All of us?" Ken asked since he could only with Daisuke and the other two with Ultimates are Taichi and Yamato.

"Yes, how did you beat your more powerful enemies with Perfects?" Ruki asked since they had to have fought Digimon before.

"We have three Ultimates the rest Perfects." Hikari said wondering what they had to do to get the Ultimate forms for their Digimon.

"Wow, I thought we had a time." Ruki said sarcastically.

"Where's Renamon?" Miyako asked since the Digimon is supposed to be with their partner.

"Here." Renamon said behind the four and walked towards her partner.

"Good, now." Ruki said holding her Ark up and then said, "Matrix Evolution!" and brought the Ark to her chest at the heart and both Ruki and Renamon was covered by a blue color and then all of a sudden there was a female Digimon where Ruki and Renamon was.

"Where did Ruki go?" Takeru asked looking around.

"She is part of the Digimon." Ken said softly and fell over.

"Renamon's Ultimate is called Sakuyamon." The Digimon said before turning into yellow light that split into two and when the light stopped glowing there was Ruki and Renamon.

"So for us to evolve our Digimon we have to merge with them?" Ken asked still on the floor.

"Yes, we learned from Takato. One for this even to be possible is that you have to trust your Digimon partner, and your Digimon has to trust the tamer." Ruki said then walked off.

"It's the same words that we use when we use the blue card." Miyako said after Ruki was gone.

"Ken, are you alright?" Takeru asked when he saw Ken on the floor.

"Just that was a surprise." Ken said getting up then he looked at his partner.

"Are we going back to our area?" Hikari asked wondering if finding this out is going to change anything.

Then an alarm went off.

"What does that mean?" Miyako asked a personal of the tamers base.

"A big Digimon is crossing." The personal told them and the four transplants ran towards the Digimon.

What they saw was a very powerful Perfect Digimon.

"Our Digimon isn't strong enough, want to try the new evolution?" Ken asked knowing that the only powerful Perfects they had was Takeru's and Hikari's.

"Yes, Ken." Wormmon said surprising the group and they tried. Only one worked…

"Heavendramon." A white dragon with so many rings around the neck, forelimbs, hind limbs, and tail called out. The dragon Digimon had soft sky blue eyes and was flying with angelic wings.

"Ken did… He was the one that did it? What about their past?" Takeru asked looking at the spot that Ken was at.

"Ruki did tell us that it is complete trust. It seems that Ken and Wormmon trust each other, and that we have trust issues." Hikari told her long time friend.

"What happened? Where am I?" Heavendramon asked coming to a stop then with a grin the rings detach from where they are attached and spin to form three floating rings in front of the dragon. "Holy Flames Resound!" and then blue flame was being blown towards the rings from the mouth of the dragon and when they entered the spinning rings the flames changed colors to white with the last ring and went straight to the Digimon that was attacking a building and with one hit was gone.

The rings reattach and then the dragon went over to where he formed at.

"Heavendramon, the holy Dragon. Virus type, attacks holy flames resound, holy song…" Miyako said looking at her ark with a sweatdrop, Wormmon's real Ultimate is Jewelyanmamon wasn't it?

"Um, now what?" Heavendramon asked as he sat down near them.

"At least it's not a bug." Ryo's voice said behind the holy dragon Digimon.

"Why did this happen? Wormmon's Ultimate is Jewelyanmamon not this." Heavendramon said turning to face Ryo.

"Well that's an easy one. Human's corrupt the data and volia a new Digimon." Ryo said just as Heavendramon turned yellow and turned back to Ken and Wormmon in which Wormmon hugged Ryo. "AHHhhhhhhhhh! Ken… get your Digimon!"

Ken started laughing and went over and gently took his partner.

The next time another strong Digimon emerged it was a week after Heavendramon happened, and Ken did it again to fight. But Takeru sent in Holyangemon and Holyangemon degenerated after one hit.

"Patamon, I'm sorry this is a demonic Digimon I thought that you being Holyangemon would work." Takeru said making Patamon smile.

"Takeru, I trust you that is why I am fighting." Patamon said making Takeru's eyes widen.

"I… you trust me?" Takeru asked softly, then he remembered what Ruki told them about the final evolution was about trust. "Matrix Evolution." And both glowed white…


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Angel of Hope

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

Foc: Now that my only Digimon that I made has been shown now it is your turn to reveal your Digimon.

Triser: I was hoping to hide it for a little bit longer.

FoC: No, I was thinking of doing that buuuuttt no your Digimon has to be shown.

Triser: Fine, fine.

Chapter 8: Fallen Angel of Hope

After the white glow faded a black winged though only one set of wings, trench coat covering most of the body, and the mask that is normally on the angel Digimon is cracked showing one ice blue eye where Takeru was standing at.

The black winged angel flew towards the battle and slashed at the Digimon that is attacking the city. The angel took over the demonic Digimon's focus.

"Another angel, what is this?" Neodevimon asked as Heavendramon looked hurt.

"So you think that attacking angel Digimon would prove something?" the black winged Digimon asked as Heavendramon flew to rest.

"No, everywhere I go there are angels there. But to do what I want I have to kill you and that holy dragon." Neodevimon stated trying to gouge out the angel Digimon's throat.

"Excalibur." The black winged angel stated as he looked to swing a sword when nothing is in his hand and then a blade hit the golden claws and pushed the demon Digimon away.

"What are you?" the dark Digimon asked in surprise.

"I am Warangemon. And you are dead." The angel stated in a cold tone, "Durandal." And with that he pulled a blade out from under the coat and deleted the demonic Digimon. Warangemon looked at the injured Heavendramon and then flew towards him.

"Takeru?" Heavendramon asked looking at the angel.

"I'm Warangemon," the angel stated in the same cold tone as he did when he deleted the demonic Digimon. Heavendramon's eyes widen and thought something must be wrong. Heavendramon flew up to find the others just in time to avoid being attacked from his friend.

Warangemon chased Heavendramon to where most of the others had gathered and they were surprised to see the fight.

"Takeru stop!" Heavendramon yelled out as the angel tried to slash at the tail only for the rings on the tail stopping the strike.

"That's Takeru?!" the others exclaimed in surprise, then all the ones that can evolve to ultimate did leaving out only Hikari and Miyako.

"Takeru is lost in his anger." Hikari said looking at the one person that helped her during her adventures in their digital world.

"Hikari, we can help him if we just evolve to ultimate, I just know it." Plotmon said trying to sound like she did when she was in her adult form.

"Let's try it Plotmon. Matrix Evolution!" Hikari said forcefully, a gentle pink glow and then another angel appeared. This one though looks like a female Holyangemon with a crossbow instead of the sword.

"Wow, such gentleness." The female angel said softly.

"Hikari what is this Digimon?" Miyako asked before Hikari's new digital partnership flew to stop her boyfriend.

"Holyangewomon." She said softly, and then she flew between Warangemon and Justimon. "Why did you stop there?" Warangemon asked surprised at the other angel's appearance.

"Because you need to stop attacking your friends. You are named Takeru and Patamon." Holyangewomon said as Warangemon landed and then turned golden and the two looked out of it.

"Takeru, what made you attack me and Wormmon?" Ken asked holding his partner walking up to the out of it teen.

"I was filled with anger for some strange reason, like when we were over the Dark Whirlpool that one time." Takeru stated apologetically.

"Maybe it was because of my past." Ken said looking a little disappointed.

"No, something else. Like something does not like what has happened." Takeru said surprising the group.

"Maybe it is part of that prophesy that was broken into shards. If it happens again, then it is because of me, if you don't attack any of us again then it was left over emotions from that time." Ken said amicably.

A/n: talk about a personality shift... Is Ken correct about the cause or will Takeru be forbidden to merge with his Digimon? What will Miyako's be? What happened to Taichi? What happened to Sora? Are we ever going to tell you? Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival of the Ultimates

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

Chapter 9: Arrival of the Ultimates

Over the week they learned that Takeru and Patamon does not attack anymore so they called what Ken said was the cause. Then it seemed calm.

Next month… Six months since the incident that sent them to this world…

Yamaki was walking towards the Tamers base when he got a call from the base.

"Hello?" Yamaki asked since they now call him for emergencies outside of the Tokyo area.

"Yamaki, there is an emergence near your cell. This is bigger than the Divas." One of the crew said rapidly.

"That means that what the children call an Ultimate is trying to emerge. Get the Tamers here." Yamaki said as he noticed that people are getting away from him… not him but something behind him. Yamaki turned around and dropped his phone.

"The emergence is near here?" Takeru asked as Ruki angrily threw the transplants their cards.

"Yeah, and stop forgetting the cards. You need them." Ruki said wondering how they could do anything.

"Hey, I remembered." Ken said looking at the others. "And I tried reminding them about the cards this morning."

"But it got too peaceful." Miyako said saying why they forgot the cards.

"Never take anything for granted." Jen said with a "Momentai." From Terriermon.

Boy were they amazed to see what happened to Yamaki.

"Granni?" Takato, Ruki, and Jen said at the same time looking at what was nuzzling Yamaki.

"He thinks to be my _partner_." Yamaki said looking confused since the data said that the Digimon go for children as partners. Ruki just started laughing and it freaked out the transplants.

"I am, you were the one that gave me a name, form, and attack. That means you are my Partner." Granni said stopping his nuzzling to say this and went back to nuzzling the man.

"I did to help the children." Yamaki said touching the one-time steed of Dukemon's and a flash and a red and silver Arc fell from the flash.

"Looks like Granni is yours Yamaki." Jen said finding it ironic that the one that hated Digimon with a passion gets one.

"Grannimon, now. I am a full Digimon like I wanted." Grannimon said before settling in front of his reluctant tamer.

After they brought Grannimon to Hypnos, the alarms rang once more…

"Rally, what's the alert on?" Yamaki asked as he walked into the room.

"A very large data amount is emerging and it is the same size as yours sir." Rally replied as she chuckled a little.

"Give the Tamers the location and have the area cleared, we don't need a battle in a populated area." Yamaki ordered as he moved to look at the screen.

At the site of an extremely large data field…

"Are we sure that this is the location?" Ken asked as the field erupted and dispersed and was stunned to see a Wargreymon. "That's not a Wargreymon, the color is off."

"I'll check." Takeru stated as he pulled out his arc. "Magnagreymon, Ultimate level, attacks…" Takeru stated as he was stunned. "Terra Force, Terra Destroyer, Poseidon Force, Poseidon Destroyer, Dramon Slayer, and Terra Explosion. It has both versions of Wargreymon's attacks."

Equally disturbing is the fact that it is just standing there, looking around…

"We need to see if it came here for a reason." Miyako stated as she started to walk towards it.

Miyako, wait!" Ken shouted as she barely dodged a claw swipe in time.

"What was that for!" Miyako shouted as she ran back to the others.

"Royal Saber!" Dukemon shouted as a lightning bolt slammed into Magnagreymon.

"…" Magnagreymon looked to have said something when Dukemon was blown back by a massive fireball.

"It can fire them one-handed." Takeru stated as he and Patamon glowed and Warangemon took his place. "Excalibur!" Warangemon stated as he brought the holy sword down on his target, only for the attack to be blocked by the claws, and flung off to the side.

"…RI…" Magnagreymon stated as a ring of fire warped the area around it and exploded.

"That was different." Dukemon stated as he didn't look worse for wear. "Warangemon, you okay?"

"I'm fine, what was that about?" Warangemon asked.

"Dunno, but it looked like it was looking for something." Dukemon replied as they started to head back to the base.

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Triser was busy with his fanfics and I was busy trying to get the stories that is on hiatus off. Now onto the story why was Magnagreymon just standing there? What happened to Taichi and Agumon when they fell into the chasm? What about the others?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Questions

Celestial Digimon

Triser and I do not own Digimon at all.

Note: The use of the Japanese names will be used. This is the warning…

Summary: The chosen gets asked to go to the Digital World and find that something goes wrong as usual.

Chapter 10: The Questions

They went to Hypnos Tamer Headquarters to talk about what just happened without people without Digimon to interrupt. The main meeting room is where the ones that were at the scene went to.

"What do you think that Digimon could be looking for?" Miyako asked when they closed the door.

"We did have problems before; some Digimon was looking for Culumon." Ruki stated sitting down.

"I'm sorry Ruki but didn't Culumon do what was needed already." Jen mentioned as he thought of that reason.

"Maybe it was looking for someone?" Ken asked jokingly.

"Yeah right, weird it didn't attack until someone got close to it. If it was looking for someone it wouldn't have attacked." Hikari answered without catching that it was a joke.

"Maybe if we defeat it and not delete it we can figure out why it attacked." Takato stated after a few more suggestions of what Magnagreymon could be looking for.

"We could try Jogress." Takeru stated then looked funny. "No, Iori isn't here."

"And the last time our angel Digimon use Jogress we couldn't move at all." Hikari said with a grimace at the memory.

"Why don't you try it anyways? It might work." Takato stated remembering the angel that was fighting when he joined the battle.

In another part of Hypnos…

"So how are we going to prevent high level Digimon from trying to do the same as the lower Digimon?" Jen's father asked the other Wild Bunch.

"We can't. I checked the algorithms of how Grannimon got here. The beam that the children stated was there means that any Digimon could emerge in our world." Shibumi stated as he pointed out his math.

"At least there are more Tamers than when the D-Reaper came here. We are now becoming more balanced in protection than before." One of the female members stated calmly.

"As well as there are no problems of having the realizations happening like you thought." Alice's grandfather stated as he went over all the data.

"I thought that the Digimon could turn into something like the D-Reaper." Jen's father said hitting the desk, "You know the reasoning behind that thought Shibumi."

"Yes, I do, but now with the data that is coming in defeats that theory." Shibumi stated without pause.

In the Hypnos realization watching chamber…

"So did you track that Digimon that just realized and disappeared?" Yamaki asked his girlfriend and her partner.

"Yes, it went back to the Digital World. No new activity is being monitored right now." Reika stated looking at the big screen.

"So that means?" Yamaki asked confused by this lull, last time that a big data field came there was so much happening at the time.

"No Digimon is on its way to the real world at all." The partner answered.

"That's odd, we usually report several Digimon trying and failing. It must be the new way to get to the real world that was reported." Yamaki stated before looking at the Ark in his hand.

In the Chosen's Digital World…

"You saw Taichi try to jump into that canyon?" Yamato asked a bewildered Punimon.

"Yes, and Agumon was trying to stop him." The Punimon said as a rock came up from the canyon and fall again.

"I knew it. Why?" Yamato asked no one while looking distressed.

"Maybe he thought that if he could find them there would be no more fighting." Gabumon told his partner, worried that Yamato would try to hurt himself again. "Yamato, it's time to go home."

"Yeah, let's go home." Yamato said listlessly.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait... we both got into are own projects, this isn't forgotten, just a little lax on updating... now onto the other questions... What is Magnagreymon up to... and what happen to Taichi... do the Tamers have a right to be worried about this new Ultimate and its goals might be... **_


End file.
